Madness
by Tanja Vargas
Summary: To be in love with a man who only loves you 45% of the time is hard... especially because when he doesn't love you, he wants to torture you in the most sickening ways possible after mutilating your friends before your eyes. Warnings: Intense gore, rape, sex, strong language FlippyxFlakyxFlipqy
1. In the Captivity of Captivation

_Tanja here... just letting you all know not to judge me too super hard because this chapter contains my first actually written lemon. Anywho, review and all that jazz! Love you all~_

_**"Pray for mercy, instead of time. Be my massacre, be my masochist, be my tease. Because you captivate me when you stand in front of me" **_

_**The Tease - Evans Blue **_

**Chapter One: In the Captivity of Captivation**

_ A lush lip was caught between razor like teeth and given a rough tug forward. The sensation of bloody warmth and the taste of her irony essence coming to be known to her once again as he held her hands up above her against the icy cold concrete. That sharp stab of his bowie knife digging through her hands and into the wall ushered a scream to tear shrilly from her throat. Rough fingers played with the scraps of fabric that had once been and oversized sweater and bra; the mutilated fabric hanging on either side of her milky fleshed torso. _

_"Come on little red… gimme another scream~" The sadistic stare of topaz optics loomed over her and was paired with a sick grin of delight._

_ Chocolate pools of vision were overflowing with salty tears that rolled heated down her reddened cheeks were searching along the familiar contours of his face; a face that was shared with that of her greatest happiness. Searching, ever searching for the slightest scrap of the man she had started the evening with. The longer her eyes lingered on him that way, the more his spirits lowered. She was seeking for a crack, a single nick in him so that she could wiggle her tight little body out of harms way._

_Yanking at her lip, he was able to steal from the fire haired girl a loud cry of agony. Such sweet agony that was called forth with a tasty rush of crimson over his own lips. It was in so many ways addictive the way she reacted to his touch, shying away and protesting endlessly even though they both knew the moment he lost control what was to come of the rest of the evening. A solid yank was given to the handle of the bowie knife and another loud howl of pain was ripped helplessly from the trembling redhead. And then, her slender legs moved; she ran._

_ "Ooooh you want to play tag, Flakers?" A dark chuckle pulled from his lips and he then moved her body to bolt after her. There were only so many places that she could hide in this house that they shared and no matter where it was her little body decided to shade itself he would certainly find her._

_ Diving under the table, she was sure the tablecloth would keep her fully hidden from the man in combat boots. The clunk of each of his steps sent shudder after shudder down her spine. The way her small body trembled left a few flakes to fall at her sides and the constant chewing of her lower lip was making the blood begin to once again tickle along her tastebuds._

_ "If I were a stupid bitch… where would I hide?~" The lilt in his words was sickening. He mocked her so bluntly and was enjoying every second of this thrilling little chase they had decided to play together… it was so rare that his boring counterpart slipped up when he was on those pretty white pills Sniffles had given him. Every man could enjoy a good hunt, there's nothing more satisfying than when he could feel the squirming beneath him that he could then end as quickly or slowly as he wanted._

_ He knocked multiple things over, his killer instincts, experience, and of course knowledge of where best that pretty little girl would fit had all worked to locate her. Flipqy was just enjoying the chase, the intoxication of knowing that with each step he took she became more and more horrified. But such a fun can only be drawn out for so long, his patience and need for her had reached it's heat and there was no restraint left to stop his animalistic desire to mark what he considered his. So that lovely table was pushed over, collapsing into a mess of pieces behind a wide eyed Flaky. _

_"Flipqy!" Screaming out in terror she attempted to move back, put distance between herself and the psychotic man. But he moved faster, catching her wrist in his hand. Both of her own were completely useless, the nerves torn up from having his bowie knife so deeply embedded within the bones of both and then carelessly yanked out for the purpose of giving him the thrill of hearing one of her heavenly screams. _

_"I win," Dragging her to a place where he could toss her body down without impaling her on some of the broken up table pieces, he watched carefully as she fell into a heap on the cold hard floor. "Now, to claim my little prize~" _

_His hands traced along her nude body, legs forced to spread due to where he was between them. The fly on his pants was down, his fully hard erection pulsing and aching to enter her. When fingers ran over her slit he scowled some and moved to pick up his knife again._

_ "Stupid bitch! Why the fuck aren't you soaking wet?! I can't fit in that damn tight hole this way!" Growling, he dug the silver metal into the flesh of her thigh, slicing a nice deep wound. Her body writhed and she screamed out louder than she had yet. It was so sexy the way her face contorted, the way her muscles tightened and her eyes flooded out a perfect little toy. "Now, let's get this show on the road, sweetcheeks." _

_The sinister snicker that tagged the end of those words made her stomach flop. She knew it was pointless to fight, not that she could anyway, and all she could do was brace herself. The searing pain of her wound only increased as he rubbed her fingers along the gash and also soaked his member in the crimson fluid. The warmth of the fresh blood was spine chillingly good, but he wanted a different warmth and he wanted it now._

_ Pushing down on one of her hips he crammed himself into her body without any warning. God it was hot, and so tight. The groan that vibrated from his lips should've been reward enough for her right? He was pleased by her body and that was all the fucking mattered! Flaky however didn't feel the same. This was a hell she couldn't describe, a pain that was monstrous and a degrading act of control. Each sickening pump of his hips sent a rush of whimpers and pathetic noises of rejection from her quivering lips._

_ The loud and lewd slaps of skin mixed with her cries and his blissful coos. God she was addictive, no slut could please him like his other half's live-in whore. Keeping the pressure on her hip he wrapped his fingers around the handle to his knife once again. The moment it was tugged out her head was thrown back and she screamed loudly. All the muscles in her body momentarily tightened and he grunted from the sudden squeeze that was so tight it was almost painful. As her mouth hung ajar, he brought the blade to play along her lips. The flat side was slid along her lower lip ominously. But, sadly his amusement with the knife didn't get to last long as he felt her getting close to a forced orgasm and it kicked him into an overdrive._

_"SCREAM. MY. NAME." The three words were growled out between brutal trust that shook the girl and splashed blood along his pants and topless torso. A slight hiss couldn't be stopped as he was about to reach his climax, one more delightful scream and twitch of her body and his ultimate ecstasy would be reached once again. _

_"Fl… F-F…. FLIPPY!" _

_The scream she gave as the pain sunk throughout her was not what he wanted to hear… and it caused something so horribly time that when topaz eyes blinked to emerald brief horror was in them. But, it was horror that didn't get the chance to linger because a rough and sudden orgasm flooded out Flippy's senses. _

_String after string of thick seed poured up into the girl was she layed pale and near powerless beneath her boyfriend who was attempting to gain his wits. To return to his mind in this muddled state was sickening enough on it's own and to see what was beneath him only made him want to throw up. "Fl-flaky!" Tears in turn stung his own eyes, salty tears that didn't fall down his cheeks only welled up. He pulled out of her and groaned some, only a weak sound of acknowledgement however coming from her. _

_"Flaky… I-I'm so sorry… I… I-I'm so… s-sorry." His arms scooped her up as if she was made of glass and the slightest gust of air could break her. It was likely that she may end up bleeding out if he didn't get her treated right away, and the way she hung limp in his princess style hold didn't seem promising. _

_Hot cum and blood mixed on her thighs, a stinging pain that could only be described as unpleasant, and her large eyes were struggling to stay open. So many screams had taken such a toll on her voice that she was internally thinking that perhaps to die and be reborn the next day would be better than to suffer this pain through the night and the next few days. _

_"F-Flippy." His name was a soft whimpered whisper on her lips. "I-It's okay…. I-I…. I-I'll always… forgive you." _

_The emotional pain, the dawning realization of the fact that everything that made this girl suffer was his own fault was only making it harder for the soldier to put on a strong face for his princess. "It's not okay." _

Watching her laying there so peacefully, all his mind could do was replay the images of the most recent occurrence over and over within the swirling mess of his mind. This petite girl, so pure and sweet loved him, adored him and wanted to someday be his wife. And although the feelings were mutual, he was a monster, a madman.. someone who didn't truly deserve true love.

Fingers brushed slightly prickly red locks from her face, a few flakes on her pillow as she layed beside him in the bed. So peaceful and honest, free from him and his torturing… or well, Flipqy's torturing.

"Flippy?" Sleepy brown eyes slipped open and peaked up at the shirtless soldier with green hair.

"I didn't mean to wake you." A frown pulled over his lips but the girl only smiled.

"No, it's alright. Though, you should rest to." Leaning up, a little Eskimo kiss was given and then those glorious chocolate pools closed once more.

"You are going to be the one who saves me some day."

**_'I don't buy that. This scrawny piece of meat ain't good for anything but a good thorough game of cat and mouse. You know, the kind that I used to play with enemy soldiers except you add me fucking her brains out. I'll give her that she's sure as fuck brave to willing move in here.' _**

His whisper got a response from the darker part of himself, but he ignored it completely and slowly wrapped his arms around the girl in his bed.

"Don't fly off to heaven when I close my eyes, my sweet angel."


	2. The Loving Embrace of Stockholm Syndrome

"_**But in his eyes, all the sadness of the world. Those pleading eyes that both frighten and adore."**_

_**Why have you brought me here/Raoul I've seen him - Phantom of The Opera**_

Chapter Two: Trapped in the Loving Embrace of Stockholm Syndrome

The locks of fiery crimson messily framed her pale face as the light spilled in through cracks in the blinds. Flaky looked so peaceful, not a trace of the nightmarish hell prior stood visible and all Flippy could do was stare, gaze at her in this state. There was a wish lingering in his mind, the was that she could always look so serene and untroubled. But, so long as she loved him it was never to be, never would she be able to feel truly at peace.

'_**Ya know, staring at her sure ain't gonna change shit.'**_

An outward cringe was given as a far too familiar voice echoed throughout Flippy's head. Fingers grasped at olive colored locks and the man snapped his eyes away from the sleeping love of his life. "Go away." His tone was hissed, but low in volume as not to wake the slumbering redhead beside him.

'_**You'd miss me too much if I did that Flips old pal. With how INSEPARABLE we are I'm hurt you'd even suggest such a thing.' **_The distorted and cold voice within his mind let out quite the chuckle after that one, clearly he had amused himself.

"Like hell I'd miss you." Standing up, Flippy cast a glance to his girlfriend. She was still laying there tangled up in the white blankets and sheets. His beautiful sanity. With a begrudged sigh he walked into the bathroom and flipped open the medicine cabinet behind the mirror.

Bottle after bottle of medications were lined up, the top row consisting of pills that stopped working, the second row pills and band aids and normal health products for the girl he lived with… and then there on the bottom shelf was a lone bottle, his pill bottle.

With bottle in hand he closed the mirror and looked to his sickly grinning reflection. The image there was one only he could see, his true expression being one of utter disgust and worry. _How could she ever love a monster like me? _The thought was his own as it echoed about the expanses of his brain while his fingers were busy unscrewing the lid to his pill bottle.

'_**Gonna take a lil bit extra today?~' **_

"Maybe I am… after last night I wish I could just take the whole bottle at once and wipe you away. But suicide doesn't work, you come right back with me." The muttered words were so broken in tone. "I don't need you anymore." With one last shaken breath taken in, he dumped three large pills into the palm of his hand and turned the water on.

With the pills swallowed along with two handfuls of water, he splashed his face with the cool liquid and then looked to the mirror. A single hand was risen to touch the glass, the image truly reflecting him this time. "Where is my mind?"

Emerald irises flicked to look at the two toothbrushes in the holder, the little hair tie beside them, the small sticky note beside the night switch that he never did take down… the sticky note she left the first night she slept over. All that was on it was a simple 'Come downstairs for breakfast ^-^' and yet it always made him smile. His left hand reached for her hairbrush and then he put the hair tie around his wrist and stepped back into the room.

The girl on the bed had sat up and looked over towards the sound of the opening the door. Over those pale lips tugged a soft smile and her head canted just slightly to the left. "Good morning, Flippy."

Her voice was like the sweetest song to his ears, the smile on her lips enough to make his heart melt for the hundredth time that week. This small girl, so sweet and simple, was his sanity, his peace, and his only love.

"Good morning Flaky." Mirroring her smile he climbed back into bed and sat beside her. "How are you feeling?" There was an obvious tremor of worry in the tone of his voice as he slowly pulled the fragile girl into his lap.

Large chocolate pools looked to him, her head tilted back so she could really look upon his face. "I'm doing just fine. You don't need to worry."

A small hum was given and the soldier pecked a kiss to her forehead before bringing the brush to her hair and beginning to run it through slowly and carefully, as if any sudden motion may rip the girl's head from her neck.

The flakes that fell onto him and along the bed didn't phase him, not a moment of judgment was passed over them either. His Flaky was beautiful, and even if there were flakes of dandruff in her hair she would always be perfect in his eyes.

"S-Sorry…" A small blush was on her cheeks, she knew her hair was far from super model status and it was in fact one of the things that she was most self-conscious about although it never did seem to bother him.

"Sssh, it's okay." His fingers ran gently through the crimson locks and he then placed a kiss to the top of her head. "You have nothing to be ashamed of or afraid of in my arms."

As his limbs wrapped around the small area of her waist she let her hands come to rest over his own, those eyes closing for a few moments. 'I love you."

"And I love you." Brushing through her hair just a bit more, Flippy hummed in success after pulling it up into a ponytail. The black binder wrapped around the large amount of hair without too much trouble. "So love, it's about noon and it's your first day moved in, what should we do?"

The small girl near bolted out of his arms, making him blink repeatedly as her body clad in only his tank top begin tearing about searching for what seemed like clothes.

"Flaky?"

"Petunia… lunch.. going to be late." That was all she uttered as she continued throwing things about and then scampered into the bathroom to get dressed.

It amused him, she always got dressed in there. Every time she spent the t night all the way until now that she'd decided to move in, she couldn't ever get dressed in front of him. It wasn't like he hadn't seen her naked many many times, not a single inch of her was unknown to him, and yet she held onto that little act.

'_**D'aw ain't she just cute?' **_Each syllable was dripping with the sickest kind of sarcasm as Fliqpy broke the peace that Flippy thought he had obtained.

"God damnit!" The yell pulled from his lips before he could suppress it, his head grasped tightly once more.

Flaky burst through the door, only about half dressed with only her sweater on, yet to have put on bottoms. "Flippy!"

"N-No! Stay b-back… my pills are…" Flippy stopped, her voice cracking as she stopped struggling and then topaz hues looked upwards to the half dressed girl in the bathroom doorway. His eyes flicked to the arm she had quickly hidden behind her back. "Whatchu hidin there… Lil Red?"

Her head shook once but she didn't speak. A single step taken backwards as she looked at him wide eyed.

"Not gonna talk huh?" For some reason that angered him, he wanted to hear her cry out and demand he bring her lover back… and all he got was a simple disagreeing no? Oh, this wasn't okay, not at all. "Looks like I'll have to find some way to open that mouth."

His movements were so fast, getting her up against the sink pretty quickly with one wrist above her head as he fought to get the over one from behind her back. The distraction of tugging at her lower lip with sharpened teeth was enough to get her fighting arm yanked into his view.

"Pills eh? You think these'll actually help him? Even if they did… you sure as hell ain't getting me to take 'em." With that his mouth molded against hers and his free hand began to hike up the fabric of her sweater.

A weak yelp was given from the cold feel on her skin and he used it to jot his tongue into her mouth… what happened next however did shock him.

Flaky's hand dashed upwards, the arm he had neglected to restrain moving to force his mouth closer to his and then he tasted something familiar, something beyond her sweet taste… the taste of those sickening pills.

He shoved her back, one pill falling from between their lips completely coated in saliva as the side of her head smashed into the mirror and shattered a section, some blood dripping down her face as Fliqpy grabbed his head and began cursing.

She had place five pills in her mouth when she noticed him flip, it was a gutsy move, but she knew that it would end up in his mouth soon enough and she wasn't going to swallow them. The shock had caused him to unconsciously swallow and that was an off shot of luck she was thanking god for.

"Fuck you… gnnr… Crafty… b-bitch…" The hissing of his voice made it clear there was immediate pain to his mind… but she feared it might have been physical too. "When did you… grow a… brain."

The petite girl moved to pull on her pants as the green haired male collapsed to the ground in front of her. She couldn't touch him yet… she had to wait until she was sure he was back to his normal self.

"Flaky?"

The fainted and groaned whisper was all she needed. Upon hearing it she crouched down and helped him up from the bathroom floor, a smile of her lips as she looked into his green eyes. "Flippy."

Horror filled his eyes and he looked around urgently to find what it was that had cut her. The blood was disconcerting, the sight of it on her so sickening. "I-I… Flipped?"

It was her turn to shush him now as she pecked a kiss to his lips and helped him into the room. The pills in such a large quantity had made him dizzy and she could tell but it was better that he be safe and tired than monstrous and wide awake. "I-It's okay."

"You're bleeding!"

"I-It's just a scrape, nothing to worry about." Her lower lip was slightly puffy from the way his teeth had yanked at it, but still she smiled. "I have to go.. please, rest. I'll call Sniffles and see if he has any time for you to go in and do an assessment."

There was no point in arguing with that angelic face and so he just nodded and took one more kiss from her lips before she left him in the room alone.

"Petunia?" Stepping out the front door, Flaky had her phone in one hand and a wet washcloth in the other cleaning up the wound on her head. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to be a bit late."

"Are you okay?" The instant fear that rushed through her friend's voice truly broke her heart. it was as if she was living with the devil and she was made of glass.

"Yes, I'm fine I just fell down the stairs this morning so I'm running a bit slow." Even over the phone, Flaky pushed on a smile and let her eyes shut in that endearing way.

"He… He hurt you didn't he?" The rage that bubbled from the girl on the other side of the call was almost cringe worthy. "What the hell Flaky!? I told you not to even move in there… the very first night and he's already gone and done something."

"P-Petunia… please."

"Flaky no. Just… I warned you. Did he kill you yesterday?" Petunia didn't so much ask, it was more of a demand.

"N-no…" It wasn't a lie, her heart wasn't pierced and she fell asleep after cleaning up in the arms of not Fliqpy but Flippy.

"Yeah right." The annoyance, the sheer malice that was held by Petunia was making Flaky's appetite for breakfast not want to stick around. "Just… be careful on the way here."

"I will be."

The line ended, Petunia hanging up swiftly like she always did. It was hard to feel as if she was trusted with the way Petunia spewed out accusations.

Giggle and Petunia were her female friends, but her closest friend aside from Flippy had always been Cuddles. She wasn't incredibly girl and Giggle's was a total barbie doll… Petunia was a diva queen who had a serious control and cleanliness problem. But still she cared for them and knew that she wouldn't be able to be truly happy if they were upset with her.

Stepping to the bakery, she opened the door and heard the little bell along with a few words spoke from a table within earshot but not eyesight.

"She doesn't love him, Handy. She's suffering a sick case of Stockholm Syndrome and she just doesn't understand. Flaky was never one to see beyond her fears… she's terrified of Flippy and he's used that to completely trap her. She just thinks that she is happy with it now… she thinks she loves him." That voice was Petunia's.

"I wouldn't say that, Petunia. You know that Flippy and Flaky were friends before the war, and she had always had a crush on him." Cuddles spoke and Flaky leaned against the door, nodding some.

"But Cuddles, she like, ran from him all the time when he first came back… I think that Tunia might be right." Giggles now.

"See! We just have to get her away from him, that will surely fix everything." Petunia spoke once again and Flaky felt her heart sink to the floor.

_Stockholm Syndrome… away from him… fix everything… _

Her thoughts swirled and she felt her appetite completely lost.

"Flippy is our friend too… have you guys forgotten?" Handy spoke now and Flaky felt slightly ter knowing that the boys were defending Flippy.

"Flippy **was** our friend. That stopped when he started killing everything in sight."

Flaky couldn't stand another second of Petunia's words and so she stormed towards the sound of the speaking, tears in her eyes.

"Flaky!" Giggles called out with a happy cheer seeming to think that Flaky hadn't heard anything.

"Oh god Flakes you're a mess." Petunia looked at the scabbing wound on Flaky's forehead and the puff of her lower lip. "Why didn't you call us, we could've stopped him before he hurt you!"

"B-be qu-quiet…" She was struggling to be assertive as she looked to the group of four with completely mortified eyes. "St-Stockholm Syndrome, Petunia? Y-You r-really think that… I-I…" The way she tripped over her words only worsened as her chest began to heave. "I love Flippy!" The words were forced out in a choke as they seemed to be the most important and the hardest to say. "A-And if you… d-don't… d-don't like him o-or… have a problem with h-him than… you don't know th-the real him!"

"flaky…" Petunia looked crestfallen, her throne of remarks being chopped down as she looked to the girl tremble.

"No.." Looking up with tearful eyes, she looked to each of their faces as she spoke. "I-If the world outside w-won't accept Flippy… th-than we'll just stay inside away fr-from all this… this… th-this… this hate!"

After such words the girl simply turned and ran from the place her heart pounding as her thoughts raced unpleasantly. If to be with Flippy she had to lose all of her friends… lose… all of the things she used to know… then so be it.

The streets of Happy Tree Town had never looked so gloomy in the middle of the day and as she looked around, Flaky saw nothing but emptiness. It was hard to be in love… it was hard to love a murderer… but that wouldn't stop her. She used to always get told she could do hard things… so she just had to believe it.

Sitting on a park bench she pulled out her cell phone and wiped her eyes with her sweater sleeve before dialing a phone number she hadn't dialed in a very long time. The phone rang, the dial tone mocking her pathetic state as it rolled.

"Hello?" A familiar male voice was at the end of the evil ringing.

"H-hey… are you… g-going to be coming back soon," The weak tone of her voice kept shaking and croaked at the final word she spoke. "Splendid?"


End file.
